DC Superhero Girls: Nevermore Part 1-4 Credits (2018)
Directed by Cecilia Aranovich Hamilton Ian Hamilton Written by Shea Fontana Based on the characters from DC Producer Jennifer Coyle Supergirl based on the characters created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster By special arrangement with Jerry Siegel Family. Raven and Trigon created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez Starring the Voices of Yvette Nicole Brown as Bumblebee's Mom Anais Fairweather as Supergirl Tom Kenny as Commissionier Gordon Kevin Michael Richardson as Trigon Tara Strong as Raven Mae Whitman as Batgirl Music by Shaun Drew "Get Your Cape On" Written by Jordan Shankle, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Jaron Lamot, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili and James Katalbas Produced by The Math Club featuring Colton Fisher and Jason Rabinowitz Performed by Jordyn Kane Casting and Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Associate Producer Paula Haifley Production Manager Amy Pijanowski Assistant Production Managers Veronica Addams Erica Anastasi Edited by Robert Ehreneich Joelle Kristy Art Director Brian Johnson Lead Character Designer Danny Kimanyen Character Designers Pernille Orum-Nielsen Elora Lyda Thomas Perkins Prop Designers April Eriksson Chad Townsend Color Stylists Eloisa Lopez James Peters Background Designers Alex Dilts Roger Oda Jeff Purves Jonard Soriano Background Painters Todd Gibbs Jesse Silver Richard Ziehler-Martin Storyboard Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Revisions Ashley Armstrong Allison Smith Animation Timing Swinton Scott Animation Checking Dana Granger Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girard Effects Animation Gus Djuro Animation Services KAP Movies Inbetween Supervisor Dalian Xiai Seon Color Styling Leads Hyeongsoon Kim Hojun Lee Production Support Kim Yun Background Director Taegu Yun Composite Director Chunnam Kim Production Supervision Youngha Kim Kidong Heo Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Ganasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facilities Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors David M. Cowan Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Michael Garcia Post Production Audio Services Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture Online Editor David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison Barth Gabriel Thorburn Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Daphne Fei Production Support Cher Bentley Audrey Kim Andrea Lo] Tamara Miles Jill Share Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administration Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jake Baumgart Brendan J. Brasier Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Jehan Jawad Rebecca Mathany Shannon Muir Bonnie Negrete Britton Payne Kim Shenkerlian Developed in Association with Playground Productions Executive in Charge of Production for Mattel Creations Rob David Vera Hourani Rob Hudnut Christopher Keenan Emily Kelly Production Supervision [[Bobbie Page Monica Mitchell Production Management Ed Adams Executives in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Brian E.S. Jones Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "DC Super Hero Girls" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics. County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:Youtube Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:End Credits